Haunting of the Bionics
by RissA15
Summary: When the Lab Rats' lives are entered and spied on by some occasional, yet creepy, yellow and green clouds floating around, it's nothing less than creepy. The apparitions successfully made the whole family feel feel unsafe and obviously scared. The whole incident is traumatizing the family. Now how do ghosts deal with knowing a family's darkest secret? -HIATUS-
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! I'm back with another story. Hope you enjoy it! It has yet another OC(s), and I think you're going to enjoy having Hannah and Terrance around! P.S. if you didn't get it from the summary, they are NOT bionic. They're ghosts. 'Nuff said. Don't wanna ruin it. Okay, so who's gonna do the disclaimer? How about my two little OCs in unison? **

**"Ugh." **

**"Do we have to?"**

**Yes. Yes you do. Now be good little eidolons and do it.**

**"*sigh* RissA15 doesn't own Lab Rats. She only owns the OCs and this story and anything else you don't recognize."**

Hannah's POV

Mission Creek- one of the most... uh... _unique _towns anyone would've ever came across.

It wasn't exactly extremely friendly -it goes to that short little crazy cat lady-, nor exactly a danger area. It was sort of in the middle. It had many neighborhoods like 'Rich Man Mountain' (they prefer calling it 'Billionaire Beaut'), your average street, a little poorer places, and finally Mission Creek Woods. Where we live.

But no one really knew that. They just thought of it as a creepy little place where kids shouldn't go to at night, or anytime actually. Just a creepy, sinister place. Who wouldn't like those dark, creepy trees whose barks eerily resembled faces? And what about the occasional apparition-like _cloud_ shaped like a human go casually strolling by? Or maybe it's the warm and cozy fog that lifted when someone walked through the woods?

I honestly have no idea why so many people avoided it. Its seemed pretty comfy to me.

But lately Terrance -my half brother- and I have found a cozier place- Mission Creek High School.

It was just like your regular school, but it had a little touch to it. Like that crazy cat lady I was talking about earlier was the principal. And almost everyone from Mission Creek went to it. Why they would wanna go to that place was beyond my mind.

Anyway, we just discovered the comfort of that place just a few weeks ago. It was _filled _with Essence. And I mean filled. You could literally see the dark green floating around. And that's why it provided us with a certain warmth. Even if the place is filled with wackos.

For example, one of the many students which attend there, the Davenports. From a little bit of research we easily found out that most of them were the kids of Donald Davenport and Tasha Dooley (remarried). The latter consisted of Adam Davenport, a junior with dark brown hair, brown eyes and a muscular build, Bree Davenport, a sophomore with light brown hair and brown eyes, Chase Davenport, a freshman (but I think he was going to be leveled to junior soon because he was freakishly smart) with light brown, spiky hair and hazel eyes, and lastly Leo Dooley, their step brother, who was also a freshman, with black hair and brown eyes.

But they were, without a question, weird. Once Terrance claimed that he saw Adam pull a locker door off its hinges, and lift ten heavy 50-pound weights. I, of course, didn't believe him until I actually saw him do it.

Then there was Bree. I saw her practically _vanish_ when she was talking to some boy, and I also saw her speaking in Principal Perry's voice at one time. Terrance wouldn't have believed me until Bree actually went right through him (what did you expect?) at the speed only sound could master. And he said we just must've blinked.

Now Chase. He was freakishly smart. I remember this one time when a girl was solving a problem for nearly 10 minutes, Chase happened to look over her shoulder and said the answer. I checked the question, and after 20 minutes I realized he was right. Not only that, but I've seen some stuff move randomly around him sometimes when he moved his hands. At first we both thought it was just some other ghost messing with the students, but when we checked we saw no Jilix at all.

Leo was pretty much the most normal of the group. So our calculations went down to that something was wrong with the Davenports.

Of course, their father was a great inventor.

So maybe there was a lot more to the Davenports than everybody saw.

Anyway, you must've gotten lost when I mentioned words like 'Essence' and 'Jilix'. Essence is basically like oxygen. Ghosts can't live without it. It's almost everywhere. Only ghosts can see it though, that's how we know it's green. The more visible the green, the more Essence the place has. And the darker it is, the more purer and healthier.

Jilix is the substance ghosts' identities are made out of. The color of the Jilix determines the ghost's place. For example, my Jilix is red, means I'm in the fighter place. Terrance's Jilix is Blue, which means he a haunter. The most common Jilix is actually white, which means the ghost is trapped. White Jilix ghosts are the most likely to turn visible, and that's why humans see white clouds sometimes. It freaks them a lot, but they don't know it's harmless. Trapped ghosts can't attack living beings. There's also the purple Jilix, which are the possessors. Those are the second most common. And if I went about telling you about all the types of Jilix, the list would be incredibly long.

So anyway, we decided to spy on them. But then we realized we couldn't, since we weren't stalkers (orange Jilix). So we had to go through a tough process.

If any ghost wanted to add another place in them, they had to mix their Jilix with their desired Jilix. No one could exchange places though. And mixing Jilix was a very complicated process. One mistake and we could end up being vaporized off the face of the earth, never to return. It wasn't painful (that much), but if you looked at it happening, it would gross you out. First they melt your Jilix by putting real fire mixed with blue essence (it's incredibly rare and poisonous for ghosts) right through you, and then you have to see yourself being melted through the stomach area. In the end it looks just like a pile of goop, and you know it's your eidolon insides.

Then they mix the desired Jilix with liquid green essence and just mix it all together. But all of this require a strict and certain amount of everything. If you melt even a little bit more of yourself, you will be vaporized. If you mix a little too much blue essence, after it's put inside you you'll vaporize. Both the Jilix need to be of equal quantity. Too much or too less will have you- yes, vaporized.

So after carefully putting the second place into us, I became a weapon (fighter + stalker) and Terrance became hunter (haunter + stalker). So I was now a yellow Jilix and he was green Jilix.

After carefully mapping out our complicated plan (follow the Davenports and discover their secret), we set off on our mission.

It would be fun to discover if they're hiding something, and possibly _what _they're hiding.

**So this is a mix of supernatural plus sci fi. Sorry if the ghost stuff is confusing for you. PM or review me your queries and I shall glad fully answer. Oh, and the chapters are gonna be alternate realm POV, that means one chapter will be completely from one or more ghost's POV, and the next will be from one or more of our beloved Lab Rats family's POV.**


	2. Pranks and Creepy Clouds

**Here it is, my lovelies! Chapter 2. Yes. It continues ^-^**

**RazaraTheFirst- Of course you will. And of course it will. And I don't think my fangirls will turn on their beloved leader... Well did that one time, but not on my own story... Hopefully. -grabs a titanium door, giant robotic arm and the duplicator that Adam used in Adam Up- Just in case.**

**Sunwolfee- Why, thank you. And I loved that episode. It was a kind of like a copy of Ghostbusters near the ending, but it was still great. The 'ghost' guy was also a pretty good actor.**

**"But why go for pretend ghosts when you have real ones?"**

**Because pretend ones don't annoy you while you're trying to reply to reviews on your fan fiction story.**

**"How do you know-"**

**I just do.**

**PurpleNicole531- Thank you! Well here you go!**

Chase's POV

I was sitting on the couch watching Saturday morning cartoons with Leo. I saw no point in those cartoons, since they were kind of stupid.

"Goober! Watch out for that large funky smelling cat!"

Make that entirely stupid.

"Leo, are you dreaming that ridiculous day dream again?" asked Bree from her spot on the island. Her back was turned towards the fridge, so she probably didn't notice him watching cartoons.

"No! And what ridiculous day dream?" he defended.

"You know, the one where-"

"Okay, I got it!"

A smile plastered across my face. We all remember that ridiculous daydream Leo once had. He was just sitting on the island, staring straight ahead, and not paying attention to what was going on. When we had tried to shake him awake, he shouted, "Goober! Funky smelling cat! Ew, he smells gross! SAVE YOURSELF!"

Let's just say we use it as blackmail a lot.

"Are you guys ready yet?" I asked, turning my head towards the island, only to get a huge warning in my head which said, 'stupidity ahead!'.

Adam's head was stuck inside a box of cereal and Bree had Cheerios and milk coating her hair. She looked like she was speechless, preparing for a scream fight.

I tried not to burst out laughing, but it was way too hard. When Leo cracked up, I couldn't hold it in anymore and did the same. But we both stopped when Bree gave us her death glare... as started up again, because her death glare was even more hilarious when she had cereal in her hair.

Then, before we knew it, we were also coated with cereal, Adam mouth was full of cereal, Bree, Leo and I had to go take a shower, and we all burst into a fight.

"Adam! Why did you pour milk and Cheerios on me!"

"I had a box on my head! I couldn't see where I was putting it!"

"And why did you have a box on your head?"

"Why didn't _you_ have a box on your head?"

"Because I didn't want to coat my siblings hair with cereal!"

"But you did it anyway!"

"You were laughing at me!"

"You were giving us your hilarious death glare!"

"STOP!"

We turned around and looked at our father/creator and his brother, our life long guardian. Well, our life till now anyway.

"What happened?" asked Douglas.

We all started to say things from on own POV, and it sounded strangely in tune with the tune to Gangnam Style. I have no idea how.

"Alright, explain one at a time. Adam, you go first since you're the oldest," said Mr. Davenport.

"Are you sure about that? Shouldn't we get Chase's opinion as, I don't know, it might be slightly more mature?"

"So you're saying Adam's not mature?"

"Well, he did have a cereal box on his head,"

"Not now, Bree!"

"Well I think it would only be fair if-"

"Who cares what you think, I'm older!"

"Well, I'm smarter!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are t-"

STOP!"

Not it was their turn to break apart from their argument and look at us.

"Look, I'll go first. Adam for some unknown reason- had a cereal box on his head and decided to dump his cereal on me. Chase and Leo started to laugh at me, so I also dumped them with cereal. And now you can blame everything on Adam and them-"

"Wait, what?! You were the one who gave us your hilarious death glare! We couldn't help it!"

"Guys, what's that-" started Leo.

"Not now, Leo!" Bree and I said in unison.

"Well, then I couldn't help dumping cereal on you because, oh I don't know, you were laughing at me!"

"Guys-" we ignored him this time.

"Don't you have any self control?!"

"Self control! Don't you go teaching me about self control-"

"GUYS!"

"WHAT?!"

"Am I the only one who can see those yellow and green clouds?"

All five other heads turned to the thing Leo was pointing towards.

There was nothing there. "Apparently, yes," I said.

"But they were just there!"

"Leo, this isn't the time for jokes. Now, Adam, why did you have a cereal box on your head?"

"Why didn't _you _have a cereal box on your head?"

I inwardly groaned. Somehow, I knew Saturday morning was ruined.

Bree's POV

After a few hours, the glare fight finally stopped. Davenport and Douglas had told us to forget about it, since the argument was obviously going nowhere, so we had just decided to glare daggers at each other.

But it was then that the pranks begun.

First, I discovered that all my clothes had been dyed black. Then I replaced my brothers' capsules and wardrobe (as for Leo) with those black clothes, and transported their clothes to Africa.

But then, when I thought I'd gotten even, I found out that _someone_ had deleted all my contacts. On a Saturday, where I couldn't even get them back at school. So i got them back by repeating the cereal incident, and put cereal into their shower compartments, so the next time they take a shower... Well, I think you get what happens.

But I guess they weren't done yet, because apparently they decided to scare me by sending those clouds Leo 'saw' into my previous room (Tasha's sewing room). Right now they were in the corner. I told no one in particular to cut it out, but the clouds didn't go.

I felt a slight breeze on my neck instead. And then I'm pretty sure I heard someone murmuring. "Guys, I mean it. Those clouds are creepy. I get it," I called out. Nothing. The murmuring just stopped.

So I decided to go to the clouds. When I was reaching my hands out to touch them, I noticed my hands were quivering. _This is stupid, _I though. _It's just a stupid prank._

Then, when my hands were millimeters apart and quivering worse than ever, I'm pretty sure I heard a slight breeze, a gasp, and then the clouds just disappeared.

And now I was freaked out.

I went downstairs. "Tasha, have you seen Adam, Chase and Leo?" I asked Tasha, who was currently making lunch.

"No honey. They went out an hour ago to the arcade." She replied, looking up.

"Are you sure they went to the arcade?"

"Yes. I drove them there, because Adam's car was 'broken'," she put air quotes around 'broken', "and Donald was still doubting them being responsible enough to use the self driving car."

"Oh,"

Now I was totally freaked out.

_What were those clouds?_

**Second chapter: check. So here's where they see those 'clouds'. How do you like people being scared of you, Hannah and Terrance?**

**"Good."**

**"I hate it."**

**Well, it's pretty obvious Terrance would like it. I mean, he is part haunter.**

**So, look out for Chapter 3, which will be coming mostly from Terrance's POV. Just saying'.**


	3. A Ghostly Filler

**Third chapter ahoy! Here are the replies to your wonderful reviews! And since we reached the third chapter, I'll just ask Hannah to reply.**

**"What the-?!"**

**Don't you dare continue that sentence. I can't risk getting writer's block. I wanna maintain my spot-free record.**

**"Fine..."**

**RazaraTheFirst: "You wanna know my favorite? Hurting people slightly at night, but enough so when they wake up, it hurts like he-"**

**HANNAH! **

**"You asked me to reply..."**

**You know what? Terrance is going to reply.**

**fanfic82: "Here you go. She updated. Hope you enjoy."**

**PurpleNicole531: "Rissa appreciates your comment. But sorry, we're not gonna meet for a very long time."**

**See how sensible and appropriate that was, Hannah? "And boring."**

**Moving on... WARNING, THIS IS MOSTLY A FILLER.**

Terrance's POV

So the plan worked out great. Sort of.

Our little 'secret keepers' (I didn't have time to think, okay!) officially decided to prank each other. After Hannah almost got us exposed. We just discovered that being stalkers means that people can see you.

Well that goes half our plan, which involved being discreet.

But we did find out something- a place called 'the lab'. The... LAB RATS! Yes, Lab Rats! So anyway, they were talking about that place, and something about 'dying Bree's clothes black by accessing the system that controls the dressing system in her capsule', and then they headed towards a wall. They pressed some buttons on a secret panel under a picture hanging from the wall, and went inside a morphing elevator with three red interlinked rings.

Then we were sure they were hiding something.

One thing off our list! Success! One more to go.

And Hannah and I would've followed them into the elevator, but we didn't, for two reasons:

1. We knew they could see us.

2. When we tried to go through the shaft, we discovered it had almsot no Essence.

We don't know which places have Essence and which don't, because no one told us. What, did you expect us to know everything about ghosts since we are ghosts? I don't see all of you knowing everything about your species...

So we just waited there till they came up, uncomfortably, I may add (you would feel uncomfortable too if you were hiding behind a picture). So what if we're ghosts? The place behind pictures is dusty and dirty.

Then they finally came up, sniggering. Well, Chase was laughing like a happy, squeaky hamster. I think it was his evil laugh...

Then, after a little while, Bree went down in the secret elevator, we heard a high pitched, shrill, glass cracking, blood curling scream.

Then out came an angry Bree. Then her expression changed into an evil smirk, coated with a sweet layer of revenge. She went back down, and came back after a few minutes, a look of satisfaction on her face.

Talk about sweet revenge.

She then went up to some place, so we discreetly followed her.

She entered a room, which had a cylindrical structure in it. Then we shared a glance as we knew something was definitely up.

We decided to hide in a corner, which faced opposite Bree, who had her face buried into her phone. And from there we secretly watched her.

"What do you think that round thing is?" asked Hannah.

"Cylindrical, and I think that's the capsule the boys were talking about." I replied.

"Are you really correcting my shape mistake?"

"Did you really just say shape mistake?"

"What's wrong with shape mistake?"

"There's no such phrase."

"It wasn't a _phrase_..."

"Then what was it?"

"I don't know!"

"Then how do you know it's not a phrase?"

"I don't know what it is, but it's _not _a phrase!"

"How are you so sure?"

"Back at ya!"

"I got an A+ on my English test. I'm pretty sure I know what I'm talking about,"

"That was _before _we died! Get some sense into your brain!"

"You know I don't like talking about our... _passing away_!"

"What does it matter?!"

"I get emotional...!"

"Does the wittle baby wanna cry?"

"Shut up!"

Since we had been so busy bickering, we had unfortunately blown our cover. My eyes happened to move focus just a tiny bit away from Hannah's face, and that was enough to let in the sight of Bree finger almost touching our stomachs.

Oh cra- I mean... crab?

Hannah let out a gasp, and grabbed my hand and floated quickly out of the room.

We had just blown up the entire mission.

Hannah's POV

"What were you thinking?!"

"What was I thinking? What were _you_ thinking?!"

"I was thinking it was stupid of you to say shape mistake!"

"Oh, now you're bringing it up _again_!"

"Because I can!"

"Grammar Nazi!"

"Grammar..."

"Ha!"

Terrance grumbled. He knew he had lost this battle. I smirked my best smirk to prove that. He glared daggers at me. If looks could kill... Then it would have no effect on me, since I am dead. Lucky me.

"Can we just get out of here? We have to go back to the Woods," started Terrance.

"Whoa, whoa there. What's the hurry?"

"You know why, Hannah..."

"Oh is it because-"

"Don't you dare!"

I smirked again. I knew that Terrance couldn't spend a night away from the Woods. He got home sick a lot. And he actually got sick. Sinc ehe couldn't throw up (duh), his Jilix just kept melting. It was a truly gross sight.

"Fine, let's go."

We travelled back to the Woods. Along the way, he was just silent. I kept trying to start a conversation, but it ended shortly.

"Okay, what's up with you?" I finally asked.

"What?" he said, without turning his head.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. I made a few grammar mistakes, and you didn't even correct them,"

"It's just... What's the use of this?"

"What?"

"Whya re we trying to get into other people's business?"

"Terr, you know curiosity gets the best of me,"

"But still,"

"Okay, you know what? I can go alone,"

"No. You're not going alone,"

"But you-"

"I don't care. For all, we know, they can be ghost hunters,"

I rolled my eyes. _How did this boy get these ideas?_

"Terrance, they're not ghost hunters. You're just paranoid,"

"I just can't risk it, okay? You know what they do to ghosts,"

Yes. I did know what they did. Horrible things.

"But why do you care?'

"Because... you're my sister. And you're basically my only friend,"

I was silent. It was true, he didn't get along well with the other ghosts. He had ghost potential, because he scared people, something which ghosts think of as qualified, but his compassion always came in the way. He couldn't do serious stuff. And he was also scared of things, so the younger ghosts saw him as a scaredy-cat.

"Terrance, I know they're not dangerous for us. Did you see the look on Bree's and Leo's faces? They were scared of us,"

"But what if I don't want people to be scared of me?"

I was silent again. What did he mean? He enjoyed it when people got scared. What the heck happened to my brother?

**Sorry it was short. But I didn't have many ideas. And I wanted some ghost fluff. Don't judge me.**

**Anyway, just to inform you if you got confused, Jilix is actually pronounced with a 'z' sound, and not a 'j' sound. How do I know all this stuff? That's a story for another time.**

**So, Chapter 4 will be from the Lab Rats' POV. Until then, bye!**


	4. Hiding and Planning

**The brain and the stomach- the two most common places to get sick. Whether it a headache, or a stomach ache. Indigestion or stress. **

**Thank you, body, for aiming me at those two places -_- I've got a stomach ache because I ate WAY too many sweet things, and a headache when ideas for this chapter came flowing to me. Well, anyway. So Hannah, you can review if you're gonna be polite.**

**RazaraTheFirst: "Oh please, once you see what happens when-"**

**HANNAH! NO SPOILERS!**

**"Well... I can just say it's gonna be a worse flip some time later..."**

**PurpleNicole531: "Yeah, well. Let's see you trying to get into a conversation with him and not going off to crazy town."**

**I would kill her if she wasn't already dead... Okay, that's it. From now on, only Terrance is gonna reply. Sorry for her ultimate rudeness. I would slap her, but she's... a ghost. No effect. Anyway, on with it.**

Bree's POV

What. On. Earth?!

This was seriously getting out of hand! Those clouds were _everywhere_. I don't know if it was my imagination (hopefully it was), but they seem to be talking, and... and... I don't know, stalking us?!

I tried to talk it off with everyone, but they all said I was going crazy. Even Leo, who first had brought them up.

But at least I caught something in their eyes. It showed me they had seen them before, and they _are_ scared. But they're just too chicken to admit they're chicken.

My most recent experience with those... _things_ was 2 seconds ago.

*Mini-Flashback*

_"Hmmm hmm you don't have to try too hard..."_

_I half hummed and half sang to Had Me At Hello by Olivia Holt. I remember signing it in a karaoke place once. _

_I opened the refrigerator. I hadn't eaten anything for 3 hours now. Why? I was too scared to come up. Those clouds were just too freaky to handle._

_I saw my options: a half eaten turkey sandwich, a quarter of an unfinished apple, a half filled glass of lemonade, three fourth of a pie, and an empty bowl._

_Thank you Adam._

_Suddenly I stiffened as I felt the same breeze I had felt 3 hours ago. Same murmuring, same sounds... and I had a very uncomfortable feeling of deja vu._

_"Who's there?" I asked. _

_"Nobody,"_

_I turned around. I saw those clouds, one yellow, one green. I screamed. I super speeded to the lab._

And now, I was hiding down here, because it seems this is the only place they haven't been visible at yet.

And I was hungry.

And, unfortunately, Davenport had taken away our protein pellets for good. Douglas had somehow convinced him that we didn't need them anymore. He persisted at first, but finally gave up. I'm sure he knew his brother was right, he just hated to admit to him, even though they made up.

I remember Leo saying there was a mini fridge in the hole in the floor. Wow, that really shouldn't be in a sentence.

"Now which button was it?" I asked myself, as I walked around the room trying to locate it.

Finally, I did find it. After pressing loads of buttons. And being _gracefully_ lifted off my feet into a trap on the ceiling. Luckily I got out of it, don't ask how.

So when I pressed the button on a remote, the next thing I knew I was falling. Then landing with a huge _thud_.

I saw the mini fridge, but I had suddenly lost my appetite.

"Ugh," I groaned, as I stood up. i decided to get something from the fridge anyway, I had lost my appetite, but my stomach was grumbling ferociously now. So I grabbed a piece of pie and started to dig in. Yep, she was hungry alright.

Then I started to walk out the door. Only to see that my brothers were back.

Without another thought, I charged at them, and began to plead at their feet.

"I never thought this day would've ever come!" Adam and Chase rejoiced. Leo had a huge grin on his face. "She's finally lost it," he said.

I knew I looked crazy, just crying out muffled words into their legs, but I was extremely desperate. But enough was enough. I started my rant in speed talk.

"What the heck?! I'm here pleading at your feet, and you show me no concern! Do you not see those creepy clouds upstairs?! They're _stalking_ us! Can you not see that they follow us around, and try to hide? Don't any of you rock-heads ever hear the murmuring?! The breeze?! _Anything?!_"

My brothers stopped laughing and rejoicing, and their faces became serious.

"Stalker c-clouds? That's crazy," started Leo, trying to act cool and calm.

"You mean those yellow and green clouds which keep murmuring? No! Haven't seen 'em!"

"What...? Those creepy things which followed me to the bathroom? No...!"

I rolled my eyes and groaned."Okay, fine. I'm pretty sure we all have experienced them. But today I'll scan those things to find out what they are, okay?" said Chase.

"And then you report to us at dinner. We will share all the information we have. Okay?" I said.

"I've noticed that they smell like quiche,"

"Really? I think they're more of key lime pie..."

"Hm, nope. It's more of a-"

"Okay we get it!" Chase and I fled our arms out and interrupted Adam and Leo's conversation about cloud odor.

"But one last thing- have you noticed that they never _appear_," Chase thought a little before saying 'appear', "in the lab?"

"Well, maybe they just don't know about it," Leo joined in.

"They? Now we're referring to those things as living?!" I exclaimed. Just because I was plain scared. Even though I'd never admit it.

"Well, Bree, technically we _should _classify them as living beings since they basically talk, move on their own, and-"

"No one cares."

"I know. Just trying to give it a chance," Chase said, exasperatedly.

"The bigger question is, do you think Donald, Tasha or Douglas noticed?" stepped in Adam, his first comment, which thankfully came out more than we expected.

"Adam- Wait. That is actually a good question!" said Chase. I shook my head. Sometimes we really underestimated Adam. I feel guilty now.

"Woo hoo! Captain Bobo's on the role in my head!" And the guilt is gone.

After watching Adam do an incredibly weird victory dance, and trying to hold in our laughter, which proved out to be impossible, we headed upstairs.

Totally forgetting about what was up there.

But then we remembered. When we bumped into them.

Oh great- now I'm at it too!

**I know, not my best work. But I tried hard, and that's what matters. I hope.**

**So, anyway... My hair's long enough to make a braid out of it now! Yes. I have short hair. Actually, it's kind of below shoulder length. But it's curly. So... well, if we're talking about hair, Hannah has straight black hair, and Terrance has blow back brown hair. She has brown eyes and he has blue ones. Just thought it would be kinda useful if we're doing character profiles. Since the Rats won't meet them for a very long time, I just thought I couldn't keep youw aiting with how they look.**

**So... (I say that a lot) BYE!**


End file.
